


Mega Man crack fic

by Bad_Barbie



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Crack, Attempt at Humor, Belts, Bullying, Chaos, Comedy, Crack Heads, Cringe, Dont be shy! Laugh!, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Out Of Character, Fatasses - Freeform, Feet, Funny, Gay, Ghetto, Hot dog water smelling people, I SAID LAUGH!!!, Implied/Referenced Incest, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, People who smell like hot dog water, Roblox - Freeform, Sexual Humor, Some Spanish, Stalking, Start laughing!, Swearing, TikTok, Tuna fish ass, Wack ass people, Weed, You should be laughing, chanclas, come get yall juice, hot cheetos, lice, pens, speaking spanish, thank you 🥺, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Barbie/pseuds/Bad_Barbie
Summary: Mega man crack
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued and head cannons first before the actual fiction which is old, like last year couple months old.

X:basic

Zero: gets mad if you stare at him for a sec. Has lice. 

Layer, Alia, Pallnte: the girls in the back or in the bathroom during lunch making Tick tocks. Hot cheeto ghetto girls. Will jump you in a group. " What you staring at??? " 

Axl: always gets his ass beat by Red with a belt or chancla ( sandel) 

Middy y Techno: slightly incestuous relationship, the kids fighting in the back

Bass: edgelord who thinks he's better and superior than everyone else for listening to nu metal ( bands like Korn, Slipknot, Mudwayne, Static X etc. ) bully. Eats hot cheetos extra hot with red bull everyday

Gate: Obesesed with Zero and has a massive crush of him. Stalks him and takes pictures of him. Gets extremely horny to the point of nutting just by thinking or looking at him. ( this low-key kinda cannon but over exaggerated) 

Classic MM: basic af bitch num 2. Came out of X when he stepped on a bandage

Yanmark: Gate's only friend. Likes feet. Wants to suck on Gate's toes but he's too obsessed with Zero. 

Red: Mexican mom who yells at you for not wearing a sweater when it's below 80 degreeses. Knows how to give a mean ass chanclaso ( the action of hitting one with a flip flop )

Dynamo: 2nd generation Hispanic cholo that doesn't really understand or speak Spanish and only knows the basics but tries to be cool by speaking spanglish. 

Lifesaver: antivaxx Karen. Laughs at minion Facebook memes. 

Roll: lil sister that watches LPS videos and plays with them. Annoying to point of it being funny. Gets into the weird side of YouTube, the fetish vore side just like how I did in my mom's iPod when I was 5. ( it was 11 yrs ago I'm not that old calm down )  
Vile: Socio.Tags along just to hit pens or drink beard. Drinks monster or anything other than water. Edgelord. Bully. Will stare at you back if you stare at him

Dr. Wily: Karen. Makes his kids do shit for him. Will sue you. Typical Facebook Karen boomer. " Didn't I told yo ass! " 

Blues: Older brother that bursts into his younger siblings room and death stares at them and leaves. Snitch bitch. " OOOH! I'm telling!! " 

Sigma: Super Karen. Will sue you for everything you have if there is one less ketchup packet. 

Lumine: kinda a Karen. Plays with roaches. Will attack you instead of wanting to talk to the manager. " I BE DAMNED! " hot cheeto boy. 

Double: I LOVE CHEESE DA-DUM. Be careful who you call ugly in middle school. 

Terra: has lice. Slaps head instead scratching. Favorite store is 7-11.

Crash Man: bully. Bipolar. Will square up on you. Smells like hot dog water. Fat but don't tell him that. 

Ballade: Naughty. Belongs in detention. That's right, detention. Give him pow pow and put him in the corner. Take away his phone! 

Quint: the Kid in the playground that will call you a fart, the worst insult ever oml 😭😭😭👎👎👎. Plays with Legos and bugs outside.

Pluto: fucks up your shit or loses it. Doesn't say sorry when he does. Breaks his nails after he gets them did a couple days later. 

Saturn: smug bitch. Probably ok.

Spike rosered: chill, smells his underwear before he changes them.


	2. 🐸🐸🐸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is

Techno and Muddy were playing their favorite game where one ilof them puts a cockroach in their mouth and spits it out and the other person has to catch it with their mouth and do the same thing. Techno spit out the roach to fast ans Messy swallowed jt. Techno clapped and Needy said " that was fucking deslishvduth ". 

Zero was walking down the street at night. Gate happened to be doing the same and had the opportunity to stalk him. Gate whipped out his phone with a butt cracked ass screen and started recorded, the flash was on. Since it was dark Zero noticed imideately. Zero,snapped his head back. Nobody was there. Gate hide behind a light pole, his phone with the flash still on while still recording stupidly. Gate turned off the flash and continued recording him.   
| | Zero was so beautiful in Gate's   
| | eyes, his long golden blonde locks,  
| |😰 brilliant blue eyes, tall stature,   
👏📱🔦long legs, and youthful handsome   
| | face. Zero was arousing Gate so   
| | much that he breathing heavily. Zero heard someone breathing harder than Nickacado Avocado when he moves a finger. The zero moment turned his head back Gate covered his face with his hands and dropped his phone potentially butt cracking it even more. Zero didn't see him. Fucking dumbass. Zero was getting creeped out and started walking faster. Gate started walking faster too. Zero tripped over nothing and fell. Gate got a glimpse of that ass ( )*( ) and busted a nut.   
🍒 Dynamo enjoyed watching the two dumbasses, Zero and Gate, walking in a circle while Sigma is yelling at them to move out the way in the middle of the road. Gate stole unconscious Zeros underwear and ran away with it. 

They are having party with the only song playing on repeat is YG- NIGGA SNITCHING with hot cheetos. Layer, alia, and pallente being the ghetto bitches that they are ate all the hot cheetos. Lumine and Bass, the hot cheeto boys, started to square up them. Fatass fight. The 5 fat bitches fighting caused Slash Man to join them because he was drinking a chamango and Bass kicked it out of his hand trying to kick Pallente's nipple and it flew and hit and splattered onto Dynamo's face. The Tain and chamoy went into his eye and it stung like a bitch. Dynamo joined the fight but was flailing his arms around because he couldn't see because of the Tain and chamoy in his watering eyes. Dynamo's arm flailing caused him to slap Vile's ass.

" Damn, Dynamo Idk you wanted me like that 😜😍😉😘😋😏🍆💦👅👄👀 " Vile started to have sex with Dynamo while the dumb bitch still was blind and swung his arms around. 

Eventually everyone in the party started fighting, all over hot cheetos. Signas, the host of the party, grabbed a belt and slapped the wall with it. Everyone stopped. Then he made everyone line up in a line and hit them each with a belt. " COMO " * belt hitting noise * 😡 " FUCKING " * belt hitting noise* 😡 " CHINGASSS " * Belt hitting noise * 😡😡😡😡 (how fucking annoying) Signas yelled gritting his teeth.


	3. 💩💩💩💩

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what to write this one

" I got the sour banana sherbert cart today. " Axl said while in his room with Zero and X. Red heard this and yanked him out the room since the door was kinda open and started beating his ass with a chancla (sandel). Axl came back like 😭😒😞😠💀 but mostly 😭😭😭. Zero and x felt awkward until Red yelled " ¡VENTA A COME! " ( come and eat )they ate whatever a Mexican would make with salsa verde or rojo and tortillas. They eat good. 

" MAVERICK HUNTERS GO BACK HOME! " Dynamo yelled throwing a tomato at Axl's face, who was looking at out the window. " I AM HOME YOU DOODLE HEAD! " Axl yelled angerly shaking his fist In the air while wiping tomato pieces from his face. 

Gate and Yanmark are playing outside and having fun until a nigga crack wack ass named Mercury was running towards them while screaming😈🏃. Gate and Yanmark got scared and ran away 😱😱🏃. 

Techno and Muddy are kissing each others salty eyes.


	4. Old fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this section is ancient, like, a year ago old. So there is like old jokes.

Everyone at the base was talking and gossiping and doing autistic special Ed things.  
They decided to play Roblox. They play obbies. Like a dumb one like " EsCaPe ThE dEnTiST " or other caca. Axl looked like a typical bacon haired noob, Alia a dumb typical Robloxian middle class bitch with cat ears and tail, Layer made herself look like a bright skinny tall purple alien, Pallete made herself look like a thicc girl, X was one of the Squad Ghouls Rthro costumes like dropp deadd Tedd, Zero was the free rthro knight costume, and Signas was a very expensive costume. " AXL STOP FUCKING PUSHING ME!!! " Layer yelled him because he was pushing her and causing her die just like those dumb cheap obbies where your avatar doesn't go through other people just like a ghost. " YOU TOOOK TO SLOW! " he yelled back. Everyone one kept pushing her and she kept dying so she rage quit and she got even more pissed when everyone was dying over that. #robloxproblemsobbiescaca. 

Drama is happening. Axl is talking shit about Layer. Calling her the n word and saying she arches her back tryin to have a ass and she is fake. Alia heard this and told her. They are going to fight him. " AXL WHY YOU TALKING SHIT! " he stopped drain s favorite drink, antiseptic mouthwash for a sec and put it down " OK " " COME ON LETS GO BODIES ON EACHOTHER! SQUABBLE! " she yelled back then started to hand Alia her shit " HOLD MY EARRINGS, HOLD MY WEAVE, HOLD MY EYEBROWS!!!! " after she was done she started going bodies on him. He spit his drink of her and it burnh her eyes. She did a autistic screech and grabbed his weave and punching his head. It looked and sounded like cats fighting. Zero, X, Vile, Pallete, and other bitches started recording. Layer is a fat ass mood rn becuz I got banned on Roblox for 3 days and it's the 2nd day just becuz I said the ni🅱🅱a word and for bullying ppl. After fighting Sugnas came out of nowhere like he literally busted a bunt out of nowhere and seperqted them by grabbing them both by their necks like dogs. They both trying to get at EACHOTHER. He started screaming them " STOPP COMO CHINGAAAAS " he yelled through gritted teeth " N WORD " Axl yelled at Layer. She got so mad she cacaed " COCHINA FEA " Signas dropped her. They stop fighting now. 

Guile is staying over with them just because. Pallete thought he was hit and wouldn't stop bothering and molesting him and would follow him around and stalk him. Guile was walking to the bathroom cuz he had to take a Guile shit. Dumb bitch Pallete was taking pictures of his ass following him " stop it I don't like that. " he said turning around " Can you please take a shit in boxers and give me the dirty underwear? " " no " " ok " said Pallete walking away happy she got pics of his cheeks. After he was done in the bathroom she went in there and started jerking off to the smell of his shit and even out a camera in the bathroom. 

Guile was trying to sleep and woke to Pallete taking pictures of him. " WTF" he screamed " CAN YOU PLEASE SONIC BOOM MY PUSSY " " NO SPECAIL ED ASS " " OK " she walked away. Guile felt violated that he started crying. 

Later on they eating tamales. Guile couldn't eat his in piece because the special Ed bitch Pallete was masterbating furiously staring at him. Guile put his fork down for sec and she pick up and licked it. This grossed him out. Nasty bitch. Zero gave him another fork and bleached and threw away the licked fork. The dumb bitch then went under the table and put her face between his legs and sniffed his vaginia. " STOP YOU AUTISM " He yelled jumping back. Everyone started screaming. Layer got up on the table and started beating her chest like a gorilla also making 🐵 noises. " OOH OOH AAH AAH " she yelled. " Ok I'm leaving " Guile left. After everyone calmed down Zero received a text message from Guile it read " It was fun at first until Pallete started to bother me. 9/10 would probably go again " caca. 

They go to beach. Terra was walking in the waves and sat down for the ocean waves to wet him. Bitch sat down while a wave was coming. His legs were open. The water came. This caused sand to go in his vagina and stuck to his green pubes. Also a fish went in. Terra was in a bad mood because of that. His pussy kept burning and itching burning and itching burning and itching burning and itching burning and itching. Stank and fishy stank fishy stinky and gushy.


End file.
